Fair Compensation
by Reira26
Summary: Luego de querer lanzar la casa por la ventana gracias a un video de Kussun siendo muy amigable con su compañera de trabajo, Nanjolno decide visitarla en su puesta en escena. Solo quería verla, nada más, pero no le importaba que Kussun le diera una compensación por los celos que sintió al verla con otra. [Jolks] {Créditos al artista de la imagen}


Volví~ Y esta vez con algo que no creí que sucedería (?) ¡Un fic de las Jolks! Es decir, las waifus 3D... De verdad no creí que algún día escribiría algo de una pareja 3D, pero aquí me tienen... Para todo hay una primera vez (?) Por favor, **lean las aclaraciones** , si no saben el contexto se van a perder.

 **Aclaraciones:** Kussun participó en una obra llamada ESORA y una de sus compañeras es Uika o Uippon o whatever, y debido a la cercanía entre ambas, muchos fans la llamaron la competencia de Nan-chan xD Los videos y fotos a los que me refiero están en el Instagram de Uika, also, la foto del día que Nan-chan fue a ver la obra está en el Insta de Kussun. Me gusta imaginar que Nanjolno es celosa y Shikaco medio metiche (?) En fin, espero que les guste. Recuerden dejar review~

 **Disclaimer:** Derechos al autor de la imagen.

* * *

 **Fair Compensation**

Lo primero que vio en cuanto estaba a punto de abrir mi cuenta de Twitter fue cómo la parte superior del portátil era cerrada por una azorada Shikaco; alcanzó a alejar sus manos antes de que le dejara dedos hechos un panqueque. La miró entre molesta y sorprendida, incapaz de hablar por el shock que había causado su súbita acción. Frunció el ceño y la miró desde su posición, sentada en el suelo. Hacía tiempo no la veía nerviosa, con los ojos revoloteando por todas las esquinas del cuarto con su carita de "yo no rompo un plato".

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Le preguntó intentando guardar la compostura.

— Nada —Al compás de una canción imaginaria movía su cuerpo de lado a lado, sin mirarle— Solo pensé que debíamos compartir más... Y menos Twitter, sí.

Ni Rippi se lo creería, y eso era mucho decir, siendo que aquella Rin-chan es bastante inocente. Levantó una ceja. Ella le miró de reojo y sus movimientos aceleraron un poco. Con cuidado subió la pantalla de la laptop, que fue bajada bruscamente, de nuevo, por su amiga. Alcanzó a tomar su muñeca para apretarla.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Yurika?

— Yoshinon~ No me llames por mi nombre —Estaba alistando su mano libre para soltarle un puño en la cara. La dejó ir— Entras a Twitter y lo único que haces es mirar el perfil de Kussun, ¡ni me prestas atención!

— ¡Y-yo no hago eso! —Gritó, seguramente colorada hasta las orejas. Ella sonreía con su normal sinvergüencería.

— Claro que sí. Cada vez que sube una foto de ella aparece el jardín de cristal a tu espalda —Sentía su rostro arder, tanto de vergüenza como de molestia por esa estúpida sonrisa que adornaba su rostro— O lo que es peor, tienes que armarme un berrinche porque Uika subió alguna foto con tu Kussun.

Trató de imitarla haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, lo sabía aunque no se hubiese mirado al espejo. Yo no hago berrinches por ello... No, no lo hago, pensó antes de hablar.

— E-eso es mentira —Levantó las cejas.

— ¿Y qué me dices del día que ambas fueron a almorzar? ¿O el video que subió comiendo Chu-Chu? Casi sacas la casa por la ventana—La tenía, la maldita la tenía acorralada.

— No se de qué me hablas.

Se comenzó a reír. Volvió a abrir el portátil y lo prendió, tratando de ignorar sus fuertes carcajadas. Ella no hacía nada de lo que Shika-chan decía, eran ilusiones suyas, la hacía ver como una acosadora. Pero la verdad era que Kussun es tan bonita que no podía evitar fangirlear cuando veía sus fotos... ¡No, Yoshino, no! Presionó para entrar a su perfil y fue bajando, no había nada interesante. Miró a Shikaco para asegurarse de que estaba metida en sus propios asuntos y fue directo al perfil de su anterior compañera de trabajo.

Lo primero que le recibió fue un retwit desde la cuenta de Uika, su compañera en la obra de teatro Esora, diciendo "ESORA es un hermoso lugar" y abajo un link a su Instagram. No quería verlo, no quería, de verdad, pero la curiosidad mató al gato... O a Nanjou Yoshino. Cliqueó con algo de duda en el enlace que abrió una nueva pestaña con un video. El tumbnail eran Kussun y su colega cuyos rostros estaban separados por una simple naranja. Dio play, aun más dubitativa que antes, con un revoloteo molesto en el estómago.

— Ándate a la mierda, Yoshino —gritó Shikaco cuando un cuaderno le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Luego fueron lápices, bolígrafos, todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su amiga— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pa-?!

Fue callada por una almohada directo a su rostro. Cayó sentada, maldiciendo múltiples veces y por fin pudo mirar a su contraria, quien ardía de la ira. Qué estúpida soy, pensó, había olvidado alejarla de aquella red social. Y suponía, por su reacción, que había visto el video. Bueno sí, si la persona que le gusta casi se besara con otra también querría mandar todo al diablo. Aunque habían estado lejos de algo comprometedor, quién sabe si la bajita entendería eso.

— Vamos, Yoshinon, no pasó nada es solo un juego entre colegas~ —La mirada que le dedicó la dejó callada.

— ¡¿Viste esa mano?! ¡Estaba muy cerca de sus pechos! —Aquí vamos otra vez, se lamentó la menor. Nanjo habló sin cesar durante, al menos, unos tres o cuatro minutos, no respiraba y su rostro se debatía entre rojo y morado por la falta de aire. Le tocó el hombro para que se calmara y solo le palmeó la espalda con cuidado hasta que comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

— Eso es, respira, te necesito viva —La vocalista de Fripside logró recuperar la calma— ¿Sabes? En vez de estar destruyendo tu departamento, ¿qué tal si vas a verla?

— Estoy ocupada, Shika-chan —comentó con algo de decepción.

— Un día libre debes tener; así sea unas horas. Podrías visitarla en su presentación, termina el quince.

La mayor se quedó pensativa un buen tiempo para asentir. Sacó su agenda y fue sopesando su disponibilidad de tiempo en la semana.

— Ya era hora —pensó, mirando como maldecía por no tener un día libre. Sonrió con dulzura ante su infantil puchero— No quiero que nadie la aleje de Yoshinon.

-д-

Estaba tan nerviosa que sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del auto se caería de forma poco glamurosa. Satoshi reía de vez en cuando entre dientes al notar que no podía dejar sus piernas o manos quietas. Cuando estuvieron frente al teatro y ella bajó, sintió que de pronto la temperatura había descendido. Su compañero se fue antes de que ella pudiera subirse de nuevo al carro. ¿Y ahora qué? Bueno, entrar y buscar a Kussun. Menos mal todos sabían que eran amigas y ex compañeras de trabajo, por lo que el guardia la dejó pasar sin problemas.

El lugar era amplio y lleno de pasillos, gente corría de un lado a otro cargando vestuario, maquillaje, implementos para el cabello; un escenario más bien familiar. Al adentrarse varios le miraban con extrañeza, otros la saludaban cordialmente y solo una chica le avisó que su objetivo estaba bajando al final del pasillo a la izquierda. Siguió la indicación y efectivamente allí estaba, solo que con compañía. Apretó los labios en cuanto vio a Uika.

Se saludaron cordialmente, la menor dio un toque al hombro de la castaña y se fue. Lo que siguió fue un silencio algo incómodo que la chica de cabello claro rompió al darle un abrazo a la mayor.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí —Sintió su cálida respiración en el cuello, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

— Bueno, no podía perderme tu actuación —Correspondió, acariciando su cabeza.

— Te extrañé, Nan-chan —Dijo en un susurro, aferrándose más a ella. Por Dios, no puede ser tan linda...

— Yo también te extrañé, Kussun —Se separaron entonces un poco, mirándose a los ojos.

— Nan-chan... ¿Aun estás molesta?

— ¿Molesta? ¿Por qué lo estaría? —la más joven desvió la mirada.

— Ya sabes, por lo de Uika-chan... —Lo único que se le ocurría era el estúpido video de la semana anterior— Shika-chan me lo dijo.

— Zorra —Murmuró. Abrazó a la chica con fuerza— Ya no estoy molesta. Bueno, en un principio ni siquiera había razón para molestarse... Digo, es tu decisión y... Eso.

Otro incómodo silencio se creó. Kussun se separó de su cuerpo dejando un vacío grande. Su expresión ya no era la misma feliz que había puesto en el instante en que la vio o como cuando estaba hablando con su compañera de teatro. Se maldijo por haber dicho de demás. Dieron un llamado a los actores y solo con una pequeña reverencia se despidieron. Acomodando su tapabocas y lentes salió para tomar lugar en la audiencia; había escogido primera fila, para poder admirar a Kussun más de cerca.

-д-

La obra había sido esplendida, pero lo mejor era, sin duda alguna, Kussun. La chica se veían hermosa en su traje, sus rostro brillaba con el amor por su trabajo, actuaba como si fuera la dueña del escenario; amó cada una de sus expresiones durante su tiempo en el escenario. Extrañaba esa alegre sonrisa capaz de hacer acelerar su corazón, esa dulce voz que con solo escucharla la hacía sonreír... La extrañaba como a nadie. No la veía desde el último live hacía casi medio año y cada semana sin poder verla había sido tortuosa.

Pero, como muchas veces, la había liado gracias a su densidad. No perdió un segundo en ir tras bambalinas para disculparse; esta vez la encontró sola, entrando al camerino individual que le habían asignado. Fue un momento incómodo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ninguna dijo una sola palabra. Reunió valor y dejó salir su voz:

— Lo siento.

— No, yo lo siento —Una atmósfera pesada les rodeaba.

— ¿Y-y si me lo compensas? S-si te molesta lo del video... —Yoshino estaba temblando como un perrito recién bañado. No sabía ni en qué pensaba.

— ¿Compensar? ¿C-cómo?

La respuesta prescindió de palabras. Nanjou dio un dubitativo beso a la chica que tenía en frente, sin previo aviso, causando un sonrojo monumental en la menor. Al separarse no fueron capaces de mirarse, solo de besarse nuevamente sin decir nada. Torpemente se abrazaron, muertas de la vergüenza mientras la compensación por el video era pagada.

Se separaron sorprendidas por lo sucedido. La mayor se dio la vuelta y cubrió su rostro con las manos, importándoles poco dejar marcas en los lentes. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no se creía que había besado a Kussun. Se había enamorado de ella tiempo atrás, tal vez para el primer en vivo, cuando juntaron sus frentes bajo la mirada de miles de personas; pero el miedo que la había dominado era demasiado grande. Su inseguridad acerca de lo que sentiría Aina la comía desde dentro y dejó pasar los años, las oportunidades, sin ser capaz de confesarse.

Y ahí estaba, besando a la chica que le gustaba desde hacía años. Se pellizcó para comprobar que era un sueño y se alegró de que todo estuviera ocurriendo realmente. La mano de Kussun tomando la suya la sacó de sus múltiples ensoñaciones. La jalaba hacia el interior del camerino.

— ¿K-Kussun?

— Aun debo compensarte por el resto de fotos y videos, ¿no? —Su sonrojo era tan lindo que casi comienza a levitar.

Luego de que Aina cerrara la puerta con seguro, Yoshino estuvo segura de que Uika no era tan mala como creía. Debía agradecerle que gracias a ella Kussun le daría una compensación... Y una muy buena.

* * *

No creí que fuera realmente a escribir algo de ellas... Pero las amo xD Y a Shika-chan con sus caras y comentarios (?) Hasta una próxima~


End file.
